Big Brother and Dolly
by LittleCrimsonRidingHood
Summary: For Daelron898. EtW JtH one shot. Big Brother and Dolly are Daelron898 s OC. I own Emily and Jen.


_**A/N: A request from Daelron898, with his/hers (? I don't know the gender) Special Infected OC's, Dolly and Big Brother. Hope you enjoy! One shot! :P HERE WE GO!**_

She sat in the middle of the safe room small legs crossed and playing patty-cake with Ellis. Her porclean skin was covered in a sun flower designed Sunday Church dress. Her shoes were polished and her socks were a prestine white. Her wavy black hair was pulled back into pig tail that reached down to her waist. Her clear sky blue eyes were wide and full of child-like innocence and were framed by long, thick eyelashes.

She would seem like a normal child if it weren't for her tiny pointed teeth and claws that indicated she was an infected.

In the safe room along with the others was Dolly's body gaurd Big Brother. His bald head, military driven face, and slightly bulging muscels, and pale yellow skin makes many mistake him for a Tank.

"Dolly." He grunted out. She looked up and giggled slightly before skipping over to him. She sat in his lap and poked him in the tummy.

"Yeah?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh. Ellis is telling me 'bout horses."

"Oh? And what's he telling you about horses?"

"About how they eat, and sleep, and run, and how they poop."

"How they poop?"

"Uh huh. And about the time his buddy Keith fell into a giant pile of it."

"Oh. And anything else?"

"Only about what suck the heads means and how I should try it some time."

"He did WHAT?" Big Brother went into a full blown rage and killed Ellis.

Dolly started to whimper at the thought of her new friend being dead. Big Brother groaned when he realised what he did. "Dolly, I'm sorr-"

"NO! You always do this! Whenever I meet someone you always go and kill them!"

"Dolly! Please don't hate me!"

"GO AWAY! I wanna be alone!" Dolly ran off, sobbing into her tiny hands.

"I hear crying." Nick managed to find chest paddles and revived Ellis.

"A Witch?"

"ELLIS!" a scream cut through the air, startling both of the men. A hooded figure cut through the air, arms outstreatched. Ellis was able to catch the flying figure before she hit the ground. "Ellis! I just heard from Big Brother that Dolly is missing! You gotta help us find her! Emily just ran off, something about baking a cake for Dolly when we find her but... neh! Help! Big Brother is getting really, really, really, really paranoid and it`s pissing me off!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Be amazing. Wait... I recognize that crying... it's Dolly!"

"Jen you shouldn't- of course she doesn't listen to me." Nick sighed and face palmed. Jen ran off to the direction of the crying. She came back moments later, holding a tiny huddled figure in her arms.

"See ya, bitches. Emily's making supper, and Dolly needs rkjvbhejrhvgekhdjvghds."

"What?"

"I think the author fell asleep again..."

"She's been doing that alot lately..."

"Yeah."

"Oh, here's Emily with a book."

_WHAP!_

_**A: EMILY!**_

_**13: WAKE UP AND FINISH THE STORY!**_

_**A: SHUT UP CUMSLUT HOBAG FUCKMONKEY**_

_**13: I feel the love**_

_**A: RAWR!**_

_**13: Right... Jen, just finish the story.**_

_**A: SCREW YOU! fine...**_

"See ya bitches. Emily's making supper and Dolly needs to go back to Big Brother."

"Are you two, by any chance, dating?"

"Me? Dating hobag? Don't make me laugh. She's my slave." Jen smiled, grin streatching over half her face.

"Have fun."

"BYYYYEEEE!" Jen bounded off.

*Later*

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"Big Brother!"

"Dolly!"

"SHUT UP!" Jen ran out the door...

_**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! For Daelron898. I own nothing except for Jen and Emily. Dolly and Big Brother are owned by Daelron898.**_

_**GO AWAY!**_

_**Review if you want, I don't really care.**_


End file.
